DeathBrain
by Rodrigo Gunslinger
Summary: Um crossover entre o clássico Death Note, e o incrivel Lost Brain. Os dois protagonistas desses incriveis thrillers de ação psicológica frente a frente em um encontro que pode mudar o mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Métodos de Hipnose: O método da "Pós-Hipnose" faz com que o efeito da hipnose continue mesmo após acordado. Para isso você precisa especificar um "sinal" e uma "sugestão". A pessoa hipnotizada, mesmo acordada, ao receber o sinal irá agir segundo a sugestão especificada pelo hipnotizador._

_Death Note, Modo de Usar: O humano que tiver seu nome escrito nesse caderno deverá morrer. Esse caderno não fará efeito a não ser que o escritor tenha em mente o rosto da pessoa quando escrever o nome. Assim, pessoas com o mesmo nome não serão afetadas._

**Prólogo**

* * *

- Hiyama-kun!

O começo de mais um dia, essa rotina já está começando a ficar entediante, ao chegar no colégio, Takagi Yuka está me esperando na entrada com a desculpa de falar sobre assuntos do conselho. Nada problemático em especial, tenho que lidar com pessoas entediantes assim o dia todo de qualquer forma.

- Como vai Takagi-san, chegou cedo hoje novamente.

- Como membro do conselho estudantil tenho que estar sempre adiantada para me certificar que tudo está em ordem.

Dizendo isso ela veio em minha direção e passou a andar do meu lado, ela já está tão acostumada com isso que nem ao menos tem receio de se aproximar de mim. Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, algumas pessoas são tão simples.

- Se esforçando como sempre, não é mesmo?

- Não diga isso, ouvi dizer que você entrou pra administração de mais dois clubes semana passada.

- Fazer parte da administração não ocupa tanto do meu tempo então não tem problema em fazer parte de vários grupos.

- Isso é porque você é o aluno número um do colégio, ou talvez do Japão todo.

- Isso não é verdade apenas tenho muito tempo livre.

- Não... é verdade... já faz algum tempo desde que Hiyama-kun mudou muito. Desde aquela vez que nos falamos no telhado... naquela hora nunca imaginei que você se tornaria uma pessoa tão gentil... quero dizer.

- Takagi-san... não se preocupe mais com isso, eu apenas percebi que é melhor estar em grupo. Me sinto muito melhor com o eu que sou agora, do que com o que era antes, não se preocupe com isso.

Ela deu um passo mais rápido e parou frente a mim, mas com a cabeça voltada para baixo.

- Será que... poderíamos almoçar juntos hoje...

Antes ela apenas viria para onde eu estivesse e começaria a almoçar, parece que ela ainda se lembra da vez que eu a rejeitei. De qualquer forma, eu não teria como fazer isso hoje, tenho algo a fazer. Isso não significa que eu precise recusar ela novamente... Apenas levante o rosto dela suavemente com a mão, a forçando a olhar nos meus olhos e diga o que ela quer ouvir enquanto sorri, simples assim.

- Sinto muito, tenho que discutir algumas coisas com o presidente do clube de jornalismo hoje, mas prometo que almoçaremos juntos assim que eu tiver um tempo, certo?

O rosto dela denunciou todos os seus sentimentos, a apreensão quando toquei seu rosto, a ponta de decepção quando disse as primeiras palavras e o sorriso ao final, tudo tão previsível. Será que a opinião dos outros sobre mim mudaria, se eu simplesmente pedisse para ela parar de falar comigo? Melhor não arriscar nesse momento, mas, por causa disso, acabo de marcar um almoço inteiro de tempo perdido. Tudo bem, darei um jeito de repor esse tempo mais tarde.

Naquele mesmo dia, durante o almoço, fui até o clube de jornalismo. Antes de conseguir chegar à porta, Oosawa estava lá com sua guitarra. Pior, ele percebeu que eu estava ali.

- Yoo! Hiyama!

- Como vai, Oosawa?

- Está vindo falar com o Hotsuta? Ótimo, vamos almoçar os três juntos.

Não, definitivamente não.

- Oosawa...

- Hmm?

- Hypnotism State 001.

Isso é sempre interessante de ver, é como se ele tivesse acabado de receber um soco, que lhe fez perder a consciência... Mas, na verdade, agora sou eu quem domino a consciência dele.

- Oosawa, aquela garota que senta do seu lado durante as aulas, ela parece interessante, vá passar o almoço com ela, tenho certeza que será satisfatório.

Aos poucos ele foi recobrando a consciência, e então me olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, Hiyama, desculpe sei que acabei de sugerir que almocemos juntos, mais me lembrei de algo.

- Tudo bem, fica para próxima.

- Com certeza

Pelo menos com esse, eu posso evitar um almoço problemático mais facilmente. Tão simples, e isso é só um exemplo do que o poder do hipnotismo pode alcançar... Sinto que minhas habilidades estão ficando melhores, cada vez é mais fácil controlar as pessoas, mesmos as mais incrédulas e difíceis de serem submetidas. Aos poucos todas essas barreiras vão sumindo... Eventualmente, vou superar a barreira que impede um ser humano de matar ou cometer suicídio, através de sugestão hipnótica. Por enquanto, preciso testar algumas coisas. Com essa intenção, entrei na sala do clube de jornalismo, onde encontrei Hotsuta.

- Olá Hiyama, tudo bem?

- Notify.

Esse ativador é exclusivo para o Hotsuta, sendo do clube do jornalismo, ele também é a pessoa que mais acompanha os jornais no colégio. Usar ele pra me manter informado, me poupa o tempo de acompanhar as noticias, já que posso fazer outra coisa enquanto ele fala. Convenientemente ele filtra pra mim apenas as noticias que me interessam.

- Política, hoje o Secretário de Estado Saeki, anunciou a aprovação da liberação de verba para a criação de novas quadras e ginásios poli-esportivos. Segundo o secretário, as obras devem iniciar ainda este mês...

Secretário Saeki de novo, hein... Usando dinheiro publico para motivos como esse, não é como se criar quadras no meio do nada, fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Em vez de perder tempo em projetos como esse, porque não pegar os traficantes que trazem as crianças pra rua em primeiro lugar? Sinceramente, esses caras só querem ganhar votos para os seus partidos... Enquanto Hotsuta continuou falando, me sentei em mesa de reunião do clube, que por sinal não tinha ninguém além de mim na hora do almoço, à propósito, o fato do presidente do clube estar aqui, foi uma "sugestão" minha. Assim que sentei coloquei minha mochila sobre a mesa, puxei um livro sobre psicologia e o abri na página marcada, ao mesmo tempo em que coloquei um caderno ao alcance de minha mão direita, para anotar os fatos importantes que o presidente está citando.

- Policial, mais quinze criminosos presos morreram de ataque cardíaco ontem durante o dia, os funcionários dos presídios onde ocorreram os casos, dizem não fazer idéia do porque o estado de saúde dos presidiários piorou tão subitamente. E ainda, o corpo de Frederich Gowling foi encontrado pela policia inglesa na cidade de Luton, que fica situada no sul da Inglaterra, a 51 km de Londres. Ele era procurado por formação de quadrilha, tráfico de drogas e vários homicídios, incluindo o caso do empresário George Ashburton, no ano passado. A autópsia também revelou indícios de ataque cardíaco, em Frederich.

Com isso são dezesseis, só ontem, e contando somente os que são de conhecimento público. Mas isso está acontecendo há quatro dias... Talvez seja só coincidência. Porém, apesar de tudo...

- Research Mode

- Por favor, diga a sua dúvida.

Não entendo, porque ele fala essa frase ridícula toda vez que eu uso esse código, será que é essa a visão que ele tem, de como deve agir um programa de busca? Nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça dessas pessoas.

- Quantos casos de ataque cardíaco tiveram, nos últimos quatro dias?

- Contando com os de hoje, noventa e três no total.

- Quantos nomes de vítimas foram publicados nos jornais sobre esse caso?

- Quarenta e sete nomes foram divulgados, entre as noventa e três vítimas, devo citá-las?

- Negado, entre os quarenta e sete, de quantos você tinha conhecimento, antes dos casos de ataque cardíaco?

- Quarenta e sete.

- Todos? Então, todos eles foram divulgados na mídia?

- Correto.

Mais uma coincidência entre os casos, isso é bastante peculiar. Será que...

- Hotsuta, existe algum padrão entre os crimes que os quarenta e sete cometeram?

- Negativo, os maiores índices são: Homicídio, 18 casos. Formação de Quadrilha, 9 casos.

Isso não é o suficiente para dizer que á um padrão. Mas não estou satisfeito.

- Existe algum padrão entre eles? Região, data de nascimento, forma de divulgação, qualquer coisa?

- Negativo para Região... Data de nascimento, carece de informação, apenas três tiveram essa informação divulgada... Forma de divulgação, todos tiveram a foto publicada, todos tiveram nome completo publicado, todos tiveram as acusações pela polícia publicados, vinte cinco tiveram região de nascimento publicados, quarenta e dois tiveram a idade publicada.

Isso foi melhor do que eu pensava, cem por cento tiveram, foto e nomes publicados. As outras informações aparecem em grandes quantidades, mas são irrelevantes considerando essas duas informações, e sobre os crimes, é claro que foram divulgados, considerando que isso só tem afetado criminosos. Não pode ser uma coincidência, ou algo natural... Alguém está fazendo isso. Mas será que isso vai continuar? Vou esperar mais alguns dias, não é como se eu não estivesse feliz com isso acontecendo. Eu adoraria saber quem está fazendo isso.

Alguns minutos depois, eu estava na frente da mesa de Hotsuta.

- Ei, Hotsuta! Acorde, o sinal já tocou.

- Ahn... Hein? O que?

- O sinal, vamos nos atrasar.

- Mais... Eu ainda nem terminei meu lanche...

- Você ficou dormindo o intervalo todo, vamos, você vai ter tempo de terminar seu almoço na sala antes do professor chegar, vamos nos apressar.

Dizendo isso sai da sala na frente, fingindo estar apressado enquanto o presidente do clube se desesperava, arrumando suas coisas. Eu tenho certeza, alguém está causando esses crimes, e mais, não está preocupado em esconder isso. Logo o mundo vai perceber, se isso continuar... Mas não posso simplesmente agir sobre isso, vou esperar mais três dias e ver se isso vai continuar, se ao final de uma semana, ainda houver casos. Então eu vou descobrir quem está fazendo isso... E como ele faz. E nosso encontro determinará... se seremos aliados, ou se ele será mais um, a ser manipulado pelo meu hipnotismo. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Métodos de Hipnose: Através da Hipnose alucinatória, pode-se fazer o alvo da hipnose ver "alucinações". Coisas surreais como se elas realmente existissem. Você também pode usar esse método em conjunto com o método da "Pós-Hipnose", assim o alvo verá alucinações quando um certo sinal for dado._

_Death Note, Modo de Usar: Se a causa da morte for escrita dentro de 40 segundos após escrever o nome da pessoa, ela acontecerá. Se a causa da morte não for especificada, a pessoa simplesmente morrerá de ataque cardíaco. Após escrever a causa da morte, detalhes da morte devem ser escritos nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos._

**Capítulo 1 – Troca de Informações

* * *

**

- Muito prazer, me chamo Yamashita Hirou.

Ainda não entendo, porque viajei todo esse caminho até aqui para ver essa pessoa. Após me apresentar, o rosto dela ficou confuso. Não a culpo por isso, até eu estou confuso.

- O prazer é meu. O senhor é da cidade?

- Não, eu vim de fora. Me desculpe a intromissão.

- Não se preocupe, não é nenhum incômodo... O senhor é psicólogo?

- Sim... Acho que já sabe por que estou aqui, não é mesmo?

Inesperadamente a expressão dela mudou, sinto como se ela estivesse mais tranqüila. Por eu ter dito que sou psicólogo talvez?

- Muitas pessoas tentaram falar comigo nos últimos dias...

- Eu entendo, desculpe por ser mais um ao tomar o seu tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho aceitado muitas visitas, por favor, entre.

Ela abriu a porta de sua casa e me permitiu a passagem. Entrei e fui direto para o sofá, logo comecei a mexer em minha pasta... Deus, onde estão minhas boas maneiras? Sem parecer incomodada com isso, ela se sentou no sofá diante do que eu estava me observando atentamente. De alguma maneira, ela não parece incomodada com minha presença. Melhor terminar com isso logo.

- Bom estou com a sua ficha aqui... Matsunaga Tsuki, repórter no canal 12, ótima profissional, ganhadora de vários prêmios por bom desempenho na equipe... Segundo seus amigos e familiares, não fuma, não bebe excessivamente, não usa drogas e não mantém qualquer outro hábito prejudicial à saúde.

- Parece que não sou a única aqui com experiência em recolher informações.

- Me desculpe por fazer toda essa pesquisa... Não é um hábito comum meu.

- Tudo bem... Então... Vamos direto ao assunto, certo? Não quero adiar isso.

- Sim, claro. Na última terça feira, quando você ia fazer uma reportagem em um asilo aqui da cidade, repentinamente você teve um surto, não é mesmo?

- Se está aqui, você deve ter visto.

- Me desculpe não quis ser rude, o que quero saber é, se você se lembra de alguma coisa enquanto aquilo acontecia.

- Claramente... De tudo.

- Se não for um problema, pode me descrever exatamente o que você sentiu naquele momento?

- Sim, eu estava conversando com a minha equipe, minutos antes de entrar no ar, não conversávamos sobre nada de mais, apenas coisas técnicas antes do começo das gravações... E então, o câmera deu o sinal para começar a gravação. Naquele momento eu senti claramente isso, como se eu estivesse caindo, mais por algum motivo eu continuava caindo e o chão não vinha. Quando dei por mim, meu corpo estava agindo sozinho compulsivamente.

_

* * *

_

Yagami Light

_Assim que cheguei da escola, como de costume, peguei uma maçã na cozinha e subi para o meu quarto. Assim que Ryuuk estava de posse da sua fruta, liguei a televisão nas noticias, prestando atenção para o começo dos anúncios de novos criminosos, enquanto abria o Death Note. Novamente como de costume, especifiquei datas e horários para os julgamentos, era hora de explorar um pouco o banco de dados da policia, mas antes de desligar a televisão, algo me chamou a atenção. Uma reportagem sobre um asilo, mas a repórter repentinamente entrou em colapso, ela pegou uma cadeira e estava tentando agredir o câmera, que se afastava em pânico enquanto ela gritava "DEUS ESTÁ NOS OBSERVANDO! O JULGAMENTO DE DEUS CAIRÁ SOBRE TODOS NÓS!" repetidas vezes. As chances de um repórter entrar em colapso, logo no começo de uma matéria não são muito significativas... Alguém percebeu, antes da polícia, antes de todos... Alguém percebeu, o que eu estou fazendo. Mas... Como ele fez isso? Será que ele também possui um Death Note? Seja como for, ele tem algum poder... Isso pode ser útil. Ele me mandou uma mensagem, num horário que ele sabia que eu estaria vendo a televisão, essa pessoa pode me ser útil. Eu preciso encontrá-lo!_- Por acaso você teve contato com pessoas com quem não tem contato normalmente?

* * *

Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu não sou policial, não estou investigando um crime. Porque me sinto tão incomodado, sobre os contatos dessa pessoa?

- Hiyama Ren... Isso é importante?

- Eu... eu acho que não. Desculpe, não sei o porquê fiz essa pergunta... De qualquer forma, você respondeu mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Essa pessoa, Hiyama, é alguém importante.

- Um amigo de um primo meu, que veio em nossa casa nesse final de semana, mas não sei por que me lembrei dele tão rápido.

- Entendo. Se importa se eu sair agora?

- Isso foi bem rápido.

- Me desculpe, eu... Apenas preciso ir... Eu acho.

O que estou fazendo? Vim todo esse caminho até aqui para falar com essa pessoa, isso não pode ser considerado uma sessão. Deus, o que há comigo?

- Tudo bem, eu também sinto que preciso fazer algo, desde que o senhor chegou. Muito obrigado por sua visita, Yamashita-san.

- Mais uma pergunta... Você disse que, não recebeu mais ninguém antes de mim?

- Não, acho que... Não confio muito em pessoas dessa cidade.

- Entendo... Me desculpe, apesar de ter muitas outras coisas que eu gostaria de perguntar... Eu realmente preciso ir.

- Tudo bem... Por favor, volte em outra hora.

- Sim, certamente.

- Até logo.

E agora? Eu preciso ir ao correio... Mas, porque eu deveria ir ao correio?

_

* * *

_

Sugestão Hipnótica

_Matsunaga Tsuki, o sinal é o inicio da reportagem logo após o bloco criminal no jornal da televisão. Quando o sinal for declarado você perderá o controle do seu corpo e gritará frenéticamente "Deus está nos observando, o julgamento de Deus cairá sobre nós.". Você não receberá ninguém que venha te visitar a menos que seja de outra cidade. Quando isso acontecer você falará pra ele tudo o que ele quiser saber, e logo que ele sair virá até a casa de Hotsuta e dirá para ele "zero-one done"._

_Death Note_

_Yamashita Hirou, acidente de transito, 29/09 as 20:30. As 19:30 do dia 28/09 dirige até o primeiro endereço que receberá por e-mail as 18:15 do dia 28/09. Entrará em contato com a pessoa que reside no endereço e descobrirá informações sobre qualquer pessoa estranha que tenha entrado em contato com ela recentemente. As 14:45 do dia 29/09 enviará por correio todas as informações coletadas para o segundo endereço recebido por e-mail anteriormente._

_Matsunaga Tsuki, ataque cardíaco, 29/09 as 16:00. Durante o dia, na data especificada para a morte, receberá uma pessoa em casa, e responderá corretamente a todas as perguntas feitas. As 15:00 da data da morte irá para seu local de trabalho onde agirá diante todos como se sofresse de alucinações até o horário especificado para a morte._

* * *

Hiyama Ren

Isso confirma minhas suspeitas. Realmente, existe alguém por trás das mortes dos criminosos. E principalmente, ele tem um poder mais forte do que o meu. Hotsuta se ausentou hoje, por causa da morte de sua prima. É muito conveniente, que a família inteira dele se interesse pelo ramo de jornalismo. Todavia, não fazia parte dos meus planos que ela morresse. Com isso, eu perdi minha forma de fazer contato com ele. É isso que ele queria? Me ignorar? Ou ele planeja fazer contato comigo? Talvez ele seja mais esperto do que eu imaginei.

* * *

Yagami Light

Tenho que recompensar Ryuk por essa informação. Quando o nome de uma pessoa é escrita em dois Death Notes diferentes, o que foi escrito primeiro se concretiza. Mesmo que a pessoa com quem estou fazendo contato, tivesse a mesma forma de pensar do que eu, os horários escolhidos não poderia ser tão preciso. Ele não sabia a data e a hora que eu faria contato. Se o que eu escrevi se concretizou, então posso ter certeza de que essa pessoa não usa um Death Note para manipular as pessoas. Mas isso gera outra dúvida, como ele faz isso?

* * *

Hiyama Ren

Com isso fica claro, o poder dele se sobrepõe ao meu. O que pode ser isso? Um poder com influencia maior que o hipnotismo. E mais importante, como funciona? Será que ele entrou em contato com Matsunaga Tsuki? Ou ele enviou alguém? Eu tenho como saber isso... É claro que eu estava preparado para caso algo ocorresse fora do previsto. Pela casa de Matsunaga, eu coloquei cinco gravadores, que ela inconscientemente trocava as fitas a cada certo período. Se a influencia do poder de quem está fazendo esses julgamentos, for realmente maior do que a minha, e eu já confirmei que é. E se alguém entrou em contato com Matsunaga Tsuki no dia 29 de setembro. Então isso deve estar registrado nas últimas fitas que ela trocou.

* * *

Yagami Light

Agora que eliminei a possibilidade de um segundo Death Note, não posso desconsiderar a hipótese de que, talvez, Matsunaga Tsuki possa ter feito aquela encenação por ela mesma. Se for esse o caso, realmente é melhor que ela esteja morta. Seria muito tolo da parte dela fazer aquilo pessoalmente. Ryuuk diz não conhecer um poder que possa controlar as pessoas, fora o Death Note. Mas se existir outra pessoa por trás dela, que tenha montado esse cenário sem deixar pistas de sua identidade, e ainda por cima possua um poder capaz de manipular sem a necessidade de se matar a vítima ao final do uso. Isso poderia ser muito conveniente. Eu preciso ter certeza disso.

* * *

Hiyama Ren

Eu preciso recuperar as gravações de Matsunaga Tsuki.

* * *

Yagami Light

Eu só tenho que esperar que venham até mim as anotações feitas por Yamashita Hirou.

* * *

- Hei, Light.

Novamente a voz do meu "shinigami de estimação" me chamava. Ainda estou me acostumando com essa companhia.

- Diga, Ryuuk.

- Alguém acabou de jogar um envelope do lado de dentro do muro.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele vai morrer em um incêndio daqui a doze horas. Vazamento de gás.

- Sim... E o envelope?

- Ah, o envelope.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira e abri a janela, parei apenas um momento para observar o envelope.

- Ryuuk, o que acha de ir buscar o envelope para mim, enquanto eu pego algumas maçãs para nós.

- Light, você é um folgado...

- Não diga isso Ryuuk, eu não tenho asas e estou indo buscar maçãs para nós.

Dizendo isso, sai pela porta. De certa forma, a presença de Ryuuk me faz rir mais do que o comum. Não consegui conter um riso baixo. Sim, não tenho porque me preocupar. Agora eu vou descobrir se eu estou em contato com alguém, e vou descobrir. Se for aliado, eu posso usá-lo, ou até me aliar a ele se ele tiver algum valor. E se for inimigo... Apenas preciso fazer minhas "anotações". Sim, essa não é uma situação de desvantagem. Por algum motivo estou de bom humor, vou dar uma maçã extra para Ryuuk hoje, tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz. 


End file.
